A Love Story Jasper and Bella
by Lazy wolf with blue eyes
Summary: Jasper is a Major and a Vampire. Bella is a Vampire. They live in Huston, Texas. They haven't met yet. Jasper lives with his brother by venom Peter on his ranch and Bella lives by herself on a ranch since her parents died when she was only 15 years old. What will happen when Bella, Peter and Jasper meet? This is a Love Story Jasper and Bella Read to find out what happens!
1. Summery and Character profiles

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A love story - Jasper and Bella Summery and Characters**

**Summery:**

Bella is a cowgirl, who lives in Huston, Texas. Her parents died when she was just 15 years old. She is a vampire who was changed by Aro in the year of 1863. Her parents name were Charlie and Renee. They left her over a 900,000,000,000 dollars. She lives on a ranch she bought a while back and she owns 2 dodge ram trucks. One from 2013 and one from 2014.

Jasper is a cowboy, who lives in Huston, Texas. He is a vampire and the Major who was in the southern wars with him. Jasper was changed in the year of 1863. He lives on a ranch that his family owned. Jasper lives with his brother by venom Peter Whitlock. He owns 2 dodge ram trucks. One for 2013 and one from 2014.

**Characters:**

Alice Cullen: vampire, pixie-like, golden eyes, sees the future, 17 years old.

Carlisle Cullen: vampire, doctor, golden eyes, 23 years old.

Edward Cullen: vampire, golden eyes, reads minds, 17 years old.

Emmett Cullen: vampire, huge, basic vampire abilities, golden eyes, 20 years old.

Esme Cullen: vampire, student and architect, golden eyes, 26 years old.

Rosalie Hale: vampire, basic vampire abilities, enhanced beauty, golden eyes, 18 years old.

Jasper Whitlock: vampire, major, pathokinesis, golden/red eyes, 19 years old.

Bella Swan: vampire, sees the future, reads minds, pathokinesis and other powers, red eyes, 21 years old.

Peter Whitlock: vampire, has a yodi in his mind, red eyes, 21 years old.

Aro Volturi: vampire, tactile telepathy, leader of the Volturi, red eyes, 25 years old.

Marcus Volturi: vampire, relationship identification, leader of the Volturi, red eyes, 25 years old.

Caius Volturi: vampire, basic vampire abilities, leader of the Volturi, red eyes, 25 years old.

Jane Volturi: vampire, pain illusions, Volturi guard, red eyes, 15 years old.

Alec Volturi: vampire, sense deprivation, Volturi guard, red eyes, 15 years old.

Demetri Volturi: vampire, tracking sense, Volturi guard, red eyes, 19 years old.

Felix Volturi: vampire, superior strength, Volturi guard, red eyes, 25 years old.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A love story - Jasper and Bella Chapter 1**

**Bella's P.O.V**

My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. I am a powerful vampire. I hunt humans just the criminals and bad guys. I am 21 years old. I was changed into a vampire by Aro Volturi. He is one of the leaders of the Volturi.

I am working out on my ranch. I walked over to the horses and got ready to feed them. I opened the feed and fed them and watered them. Then I walked out of the barn and saw that I needed to get more feed for the animals. I walked over to my dodge 2013 ram and got in. I drove to the store where I buy the feed for the horses and the rest of the animals.

**~~~With Jasper and Peter~~~**

Peter walked in from feeding the animals and saw Jasper sitting on the couch with one of his books. So he walked over to him and said "Hey, Major."

Jasper looked up at Peter and said "Hey, Pete. What is up?"

"Nothing really, but you need to hunt as do I. Let's go hunting, but first we need to go to the store to get some more feed for the horses." He said.

Jasper put his book down, got up and said "Okay, let's go."

Both Jasper and Peter walked out the door and got in one of the trucks and got in. They drove off to the store where they buy the feed for the animals. Once they got there they saw a dodge ram and then they got out.

"I wonder who's' truck that is." Peter said.

"I do too." Jasper said.

They walked into the store and walked to the animal feed.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Bella was in the animal feed ale, looking at the feed for the horse and other animal feed.

Jasper and Peter walk down the animal feed ale and looked at Bella then they looked at each other.

"I wonder who she is." Jasper said in a whisper so low that humans can't hear.

"I do to." Peter said in a whisper so low that humans can't hear.

They think Bella is a human and didn't hear them so she let them think that and continued to look at the feed and found the feed she uses.

So she pretends to be a weak human and asked "Excuse me, can one of you help me?"

Jasper and Peter looked over at Bella and then at each other.

Jasper spook up "Sure, which one do you need?"

Bella points to the feed that says 'All animal feed' and watched Jasper pick it up easily and put it in her cart.

"Thank you, very much. What are your names?" Bella asked.

"I'm Peter Whitlock." Peter said.

"And I am Jasper Whitlock." Jasper said.

"And who are you beautiful?" Both Peter and Jasper asked.

"I am Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella or Bells. I will answer to either one. I will not answer to Isabella. I haven't been Isabella for a long time." Bella said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Jasper said with a southern ascent.

"Indeed it was, Jasper." Bella said with the same southern ascent.

Peter watches them then notices something and doesn't say anything.

Jasper looked over at Peter with a 'What' look.

Peter mouthed "I will tell you later, major."

Jasper nodded then turned around to see if Bella was there. But saw no one staying there. Then he turned back to Peter just as he was picking up the feed. He said "Okay, fucker what was the look for?"

Peter looked at Jasper and said "Didn't you see her eyes?"

Jasper and Peter walking up to the cashier. Jasper asked "What do you mean?"

"Her eyes, Major. Her eyes were red." Peter said.

"Red? As in a vampire?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, how did you miss it?" Peter asked.

"I wasn't paying attention to that, is all." Jasper said.

"Sure if you say so." Peter said and then rolled his eyes and saw Bella at her truck.

Bella is standing by her truck now that she has paid for he feed. She was think no one was watching and is about to left it like it's nothing.

"Hey Jazz, look." Peter said.

Jasper looked out the window and saw that Bella is lifting the huge bag of feed like it was nothing.

_**What will happen now that Jasper, Peter and Bella have met?  
Will Jasper fall for her just after meeting Bella?  
Stay tuned in to find out.  
What do you guys think so far?  
I know that is short about it's the first chapter and the chapters will get better and longer.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A love story - Jasper and Bella Chapter 2**

Jasper looked out the window and saw that Bella is lifting the huge bag of feed like it was nothing.

Bella lifted the bag of feed and put it into the back of her truck and then get in to drive home so she can unload the feed and then go hunting.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

My name is Jasper Whitlock, I am a major and a vampire. I am 20 years old. I live on my family's ranch from when I was human. I live with my brother by venom Peter. We both were in the southern vampire wars. I was and am the major and Peter is my general. We went to the store to buy feed and we ran into a cowgirl. We thought she was a human and I helped her out with picking up the feed she needed. We told her our names and she told us her name. She said her name was 'Isabella' but we are to call her 'Bella' or 'Bells'.

Peter and I were at the cashier getting ready to buy our feed when we saw Bella pick up the huge bag of feed she bought like it was nothing. I turned to Peter who was buying the feed and we walked out of the store and put the feed in the back of the truck. We got in my truck and drove off to our house.

**Peter's P.O.V**

My name is Peter Whitlock, I am a general and a vampire. I am 21 years old. I live with Jasper on his family ranch. He is my brother by venom. We both were in the southern vampire wars. I was and am the general. We went to the store to buy feed and we ran into a cowgirl. I knew that this cowgirl is my brother's mate but I didn't say anything to him about. At first we thought she was human, but then I saw her eyes. They were red like ours are. We walked down the ale she was on and she asked for our help to pick up the bag of feed. I can see that she is playing the human that we thought she was. Then she asked us what are names were. We told her and she told us what her name was. She said her name was 'Isabella' but she told us not to call her that. She said to call her 'Bella' or 'Bells'.

Jasper and I were at the cashier getting ready to buy our feed when we saw Bella pick up the huge bag of feed she bought like it was nothing. I paid for the feed just as Jasper who turned to me and we walked out of the store and put the feed in the back of the truck. We got in my truck and drove off to our house.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After I paid for the feed I needed for my animals, I walked out to my truck. I picked up the feed like it was nothing and put it into the back of my truck and got in and drove home to drop off the feed. Before I go hunting for a few hours.

After I dropped off the bag of feed and changed clothes and ran out of my house to go hunting. I was walking down the street when I caught the scent of a criminal and I got in my hunting stance.

I hunted for a few hours before I caught the scents of Jasper and Peter. I hid and watched them.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Jasper and Peter dropped off their bag of feed and changed their clothes then went hunting. They hunt criminals.

"Major, do you smell that?" Peter said.

"Yes, it smells like that girl Bella who we met today at the animal feed store." Jasper said.

They caught the scent of a criminal. They started hunting. Bella was watching them from the top of a building.

They never knew that Bella was watching them until they and Bella caught the same scent. Bella jumped down from the building and landed in front of Jasper and Peter just as the Volturi showed up.

Bella started to growl at them and said "What do you guys want?"

"Awe, Bella is that anyway to greet us." Caius said as he walked out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Caius?" Bella asked.

Jasper and Peter stayed quiet and watched.

"We just wanted to check up on you, Isabella." Caius said.

Bella was growling even more and said "Don't call me that. You know I haven't been Isabella since 1863."

Jasper and Peters mouths dropped.

Aro and Marcus walk out of the shadows and saw Jasper and Peter standing near Bella.

"Hello Jasper and Peter Whitlock." Aro said.

They both nods their heads in greeting.

Marcus whispers so low even the vampires can't hear and says "Isabella and Jasper are true mates. Peter has found his mated sister."

Aro turned and looked at Marcus and said "Really? Do they know it?"

"No, Jasper and Isabella have no clue, but Peter knows that they are as well as that Isabella is his mated sister." Marcus said.

Caius, Bella, Jasper and Peter all watching Aro and Marcus whisper back and forth to each other with curious eyes.

Aro and Marcus notice this and stops then turns towards them and said "Caius, Marcus, Jane, Demetri and Alec. We are leaving." They turned to walk off but Aro stopped and said to Bella "You should visit us more often then you do."

Bella sighed "Fine, whatever Aro." She said then turned away to walk off.

Jasper spook up before the Volturi left "Marcus why do I feel like there is something you are not tell us."

"Because there is. Ask Peter about it." Marcus said and the Volturi disappeared.

**Peter's P.O.V**

I saw the look in Jasper's eyes that said to explain what Marcus was talking about. I nodded my head and both of us continued to hunt. Before we ran off I saw Bella standing there looking like she wants to kill Aro so bad. But she can't because it is against the rules of the vampire world. I sighed and looked over at Jasper. He was looking at Bella then he saw my eyes from the corner of his and turned his head away from Bella.

"Ask her to join us, Major." I said.

When I said major both Jasper and I saw Bella's head snap towards us. She was watching us with curious eyes.

Jasper nodded his head at me and then walked over to Bella and asked "Bella, will you join us in hunting for the rest of the night?"

She look hesitant for a moment then said "Are you sure you guys want me to continue you?"

"Yes, we are sure." Both Jasper and I said together.

She nodded her head and we all ran off to hunt. I notice she was behind us. So I slowed down so I can talk to her. We stopped and let Jasper get little ahead of us.

"Bella, do you know what Marcus said?" I asked.

"About what?" She asked back.

"About you and Jasper being mates?" I said.

"Yes, I saw it earlier today, but I didn't say anything because I know it's too soon." She said.

I nodded my head. We continue talking about mates and she and I being mated sister and brother.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

After I hunted to criminal we were going after. I noticed that Bella and Peter are a few feet away talking. I was curious so I started to walk back towards them. When I was near them I heard them said that Bella and I are true mates but she didn't want to say anything too soon.

I started to think about who I feel about her. I know that we just met today and everything. I knew that Marcus was talking about when he said to talk to Peter later. I sighed quietly and thinking about how I felt when I touched her hand when she pointed to bag of feed.

I felt a spark when I touched her hand and smiled at the thought of having Bella as my girl. I will have to get to know Bella and go from there.

_**What will happen?  
Stay tuned into find out what happens between Jasper and Bella.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A love story – Jasper and Bella Chapter 3**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

After I hunted to criminal we were going after. I noticed that Bella and Peter are a few feet away talking. I was curious so I started to walk back towards them. When I was near them I heard them said that Bella and I are true mates but she didn't want to say anything too soon.

I started to think about who I feel about her. I know that we just met today and everything. I knew that Marcus was talking about when he said to talk to Peter later. I sighed quietly and thinking about how I felt when I touched her hand when she pointed to bag of feed.

I felt a spark when I touched her hand and smiled at the thought of having Bella as my girl. I will have to get to know Bella and go from there.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Jasper walked over to Bella and Peter and stood next to Peter and Bella. He said "Hey, guys why did you stop?"

"We stopped to talk, Major." Peter said.

"What about?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked at Jasper and Peter and said "We were talking about us *points to Jasper and herself* being true mates and that we *points to Peter and herself* being mated brother and sister."

Peter nodded his head and said "Yea, that what we are talking about."

"Okay." Jasper said.

"I already knew, Major." Peter said then tapped his head to let him to that his yoda was talking to him.

"I see, why didn't you say anything?" Jasper asked.

"I was asked not to by yoda." Peter said.

"Okay." Jasper said.

Bella looked down and said "I have knew since earlier today, but I didn't say anything because it is too soon and we just met. I was hoping to get to know you and everything before I said anything."

"I see and get that." Jasper said then took a minute to think then says "How would you like to go riding?"

"Riding? Oh horseback riding. Sure I love to. When and where should I meet you?" Bella asked.

"How does tomorrow sound about 2ish?" Jasper said.

"Tomorrow sounds good, how about we make it 3pm 'because I have chores to do at my ranch." Bella said.

"3 sounds good." Jasper said.

"Ranch?" Peter asked.

"Duh, I live on 2325 West Dodge Dr. on the left side." Bella said.

Jasper and Peter started to think and then Jasper said "You own that huge ranch on 2325 West Dodge Dr.?"

"Yes I do, why?" Bella asked.

"We always wondered who lived there." Peter and Jasper said.

"Well, now you know that I live there. And I have lived there for years." Bella said with a little chuckle.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." Jasper and Peter said then the left.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I finished hunting and head back home to where my dogs are. I need to let them out so they can use the bathroom and everything before I get them settled in for the night.

After a few minutes I arrived at my house and I walked inside and whistled for Jamie and Jasmine to let them go out and use the restroom.

They came running towards me and I smiled at them and said 'go ahead and go out.' I moved away from the door and let them run out.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

After me and Peter got home I let out my dogs so they can go to the bathroom before I get them settled in for the night. I whistled for Seth and Star to let them go out and use the restroom.

They came running towards me and I smiled at them and said 'go ahead and go out.' I moved away from the door and let them run out. I looked at Peter and said 'What?' he just shook his head nothing and walked over to the bar and poured him and I a drink.

After a few minutes Seth and Star ran back inside and I walked to the door and shut it. Seth and Star got into the beds and barked out a night and they went to bed.

Peter and I sat down and drank our drinks.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After a few minutes both Jamie and Jasmine both ran back inside and I walked to the door and shut it. Jamie and Jasmine got into the beds and barked out a night then they went to bed. I walked to my room so I can take a shower.

After I showered I got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and a button down shirt then I walked back out to the living room and poured myself a drink then I sat down and turned on the television.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Bella was watching television through the night. Around 4:30am she got up to let her dogs out.

_**(((A/N: I made up the dogs names and I borrowed Seth's name from the twilight saga.)))**_

**~~~Over at the Whitlock Ranch~~~**

Peter let out Seth and Star so they can go out to run around and use the restroom.

Jasper looked at Peter and said "I am going to shower."

"Okay, Major." Peter said.

Jasper walked up the stars to his bedroom to shower.

Peter let the dogs back in when they were done outside and then he goes to his room to shower and get dressed.

Both Jasper and Peter walked down stars after they were done showering and getting dressed.

Jasper said to Peter "I am going to go riding until my date with Bella."

Peter nods his head and walks off to do his own thing.

**~~~With Bella~~~**

Bella let her dogs back in once they were done outside. She smiled at her dogs and then went to start her chores before she went on a date with Jasper.

She walked out to the barn and started her chores by feeding the cows and horses.

**~~~Later that night, before Bella's and Jasper's date~~~**

_What will happen on the date between Bella and Jasper?_

_What do you guys think of the story so far?_

_Should I continue?_

_Anyways stay tuned in to find out what happens on Bella's and Jasper's date!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A love story – Jasper and Bella Chapter 4**

**~~~Later that night, before Bella's and Jasper's date~~~**

**No-one's P.O.V**

_**~~With the Cullens~~**_

Carlisle is driving his family to Huston, Texas. When Alice gets a vision.

_Alice's vision:_

_When Alice and her family get to Huston, Texas they are staying at a ranch they think no one owns. When they get to the ranch there is two Siberian Huskies are growling at them._

_End of Alice's vision._

Alice gasps and all of the Cullens look at her.

Carlisle asks "What? What did you see, Alice?"

"I saw that when we get to Huston, Texas we are going to stay at a ranch that we don't think that anyone owns and there are two Siberian Huskies growling at us." Alice said.

"Okay." Carlisle said and continued to drive.

_**~At Bella's Ranch~**_

When the Cullens get to the ranch, Carlisle parked the car and they all got out of the car. Bella's two Siberian Huskies are standing on the porch growling at them. Emmett walks towards them.

Esme stops him and says "Don't, Emmett."

"Why, they are just puppies?" Emmett said.

Edward hears something, but it too late to say anything. Suddenly, Bella is on the porch by her dogs and growls at them.

Bella growls "What are you doing on my ranch?"

"Your ranch?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, my ranch. Why do you ask?" Bella asked.

Carlisle steps forward and Jamie growls at him so he steps back and says "My daughter *points to Alice* saw that no one owns this ranch so we came to rent out this place."

Bella huffs and growls some more then says "Saw? As in she can see the future?"

"Yes, I saw the future." Alice said.

_**~With Jasper and Peter~**_

Jasper is ready for his date with Bella, he walks down the stars towards the door when Peter stops him.

"Here, Major." Peter hands Jasper some flowers.

Jasper takes them and then says "How did you know what Bella's favorite flowers are?"

The follows are blue roses.

"She told me." Peter said.

Suddenly Jasper gets this weird feeling then he looks over at Peter.

"Peter, do you feel that?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I do." Peter said then turned into the general.

Jasper turned into the major and both the major and the general took off towards Bella's ranch.

_**~At Bella's Ranch, with Bella, her two dogs and the Cullens~**_

Bella said "I thought that humans didn't have gifts."

"What makes you think that we are human?" Edward asked.

"Hmm, well you don't give off any nasty scent of being a werewolf and your eyes they are golden. So I normally thought that you guys were human. But seeing that two of my friends just got here. I take it you guys are vampires." Bella said.

Jasper and Peter arrived and went to walk to Bella and stand next to her. They both turned to look at the Cullens.

"What are you animal vampires doing here?" The general asked.

"Who are you two?" Esme asked.

"They are the major and general of the southern vampire wars." Carlisle said.

"I see you know who we are." Major Jasper said.

Carlisle nods his head.

Bella is getting impatient and growls at the Cullens. She asks once again "Who are you and why are you here?"

Jasper and Peter put their hands on Bella's shoulders. Jasper turns towards Bella and saw that she has pitch black eyes just like himself and Peter.

"Calm down, Bells." Jasper said.

"No, I will not, Jasper." Bella said with alturaty(sp?) like he does when he is in major mood.

"Um, Major?" Peter asked.

"What, general?" Major Jasper asked.

"I think that she is or was the Major of Maria's army after we left." General Peter said.

"What?" Major Jasper asked.

Suddenly Caius appeared and walked over to them and said "What General Peter said is true."

Bella standing there in her major mood ready to kill Caius.

"Now, now Bella. You know you couldn't keep this a secret." Caius said.

"I know that, Caius. I was hoping to keep it a secret for a while longer." Bella said.

_**What does Peter and Jasper as well as the Cullens think about Bella being a 'Major'?**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A love story – Jasper and Bella Chapter 5**

"I know that, Caius. I was hoping to keep it a secret for a while longer." Bella said then she asks "Why are you here Caius?"

"Oh, Aro was just curious on when you meet the Cullens." Caius said.

Bella growls "Leave Caius unless you want to be killed." She threaded.

"You can't threat a leader of the Volturi." Edward and Emmett said.

Caius turned towards the Cullens and said "You don't want to get on her bad side."

"Why?" Carlisle said curiously.

"Because she attacked all of the guard and as well as me." Caius said.

Jasper and Peter look at Bella with a new found awe and love for her.

"Why would she do that?" Esme asked.

"She did that because Aro wanted to know how strong she is." Caius said.

"I don't understand." Emmett said.

Bella, Jasper and Peter rolled their eyes then looked at Caius.

"Oh course you don't understand it, Em. I don't understand it either." Rosalie said.

"Now, that Isabella has found her mate and her mated brother they are stronger then you can even imagine." Caius said.

Bella is looking at Caius with the intent to kill him unless he leave now. Caius senses this and turns towards Bella. He says "Isabella, calm down."

Bella is growling at him and says "Leave Caius or I will tell Aro and Marcus that you are here without them knowing."

"How do you know that they don't know that I am here?" Caius asked.

"Really? Have you forgotten that I am a very powerful vampire with or without these two?" Bella asked as she pointed to Jasper and Peter.

"Fine, I will leave no need to tell Aro or Marcus." Caius said and then left.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Peter and I were standing next to Bella as she threatened Caius of the Volturi. I can't believe that she is the major after Peter and I left Maria's army. I want to know if Maria is dead and how she was killed. I saw Bella shoot me an 'I will tell you later' look. From that look I take it that she read my mind. Peter was looking at the Cullens unsure of why they are here.

"You guys never did answer her." Peter said.

"What question?" Carlisle asked.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Bella asked/growled.

Her growl is unbelievably sexy and makes me kind of weak.

"We are the Cullens." Esme said.

"Okay, we get that you guys are a coven but what are your names and why have you come to Huston, Texas?" I asked.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, leader of the Cullen Coven. And this is my family, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie." Carlisle said.

Peter and Bella looked bored as hell so I nodded my head.

"We are here to start a fresh start." Carlisle said.

"But why are my ranch, god damn it?" Bella said boredily(sp?) and angrily.

"As I told you we didn't know anyone owned this ranch." Esme said.

"Well, I own this ranch for over a 100 years or so. Now get the fuck off my property." Bella said and turned away.

"No, we will not get off this property." Alice said.

Bella turned back and looked at Alice dangerously and said "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Alice said.

"You should have don't that, you little snappy bitch." Peter and I said.

"And why is that?" Alice and Rosalie asked.

_**What do you think will happen to Alice when Bella gets her hands on her?**_

_**Stay tuned in to find out.**_

_**I know that this chapter is short. The chapters will get longer as the story goes on.**_

**Thank you for the reviews so far.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A love story – Jasper and Bella Chapter 6**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

"And why is that?" Alice and Rosalie asked.

"Because did you not just hear what Caius said?" Peter asked.

"Like she could kill anyone." Alice said like a bitch.

I turned to Bella and said "Show them, baby."

Bella lifted her hand and waved it towards a tree and it blow up then looked at Alice evilly.

"Do you want to test out of your theory?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I would like to." Alice said then got a vision

_Alice's Vision:_

_Alice saw that she was killed by Bella along with Edward 'cause he tried to help out in the fight. She also saw that Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett all moved into a house 3 blocks from Bella's Ranch and Jasper's Ranch._

_End of vision._

Bella stood there waiting for Alice to make the first move. Once Alice and Edward went to move to attack Bella. The rest of the Cullens saw that Alice and Edward were turned into ash before they can blink.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"As you can see, the little pixie girl(Alice) and the pansy ass(Edward) made a move to attack me and turned them into ash with just one of my powers." Bella said.

"I see. What are you powers?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"None of your fucking business." Bella said.

"Now, leave." Peter and I said.

The Cullens left and Bella, Peter and I walked into her house. Bella shut the door once all of us were inside. She walked over to the bar and said "Do you boys want a drink? Oh and sorry about our date Jasper."

"Yes we will like to have a jack Daniels." Peter said.

"It's okay, Bells we can go on a date tomorrow." I said.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Jasper took a drink from Bella and Peter did the same thing. Jasper says "Bella?"

"Yes, Jazzy, I mean Jasper?" Bella asked.

"You can call me Jazzy or Jazz if you want too. That is what I wanted to tell you." He said.

"Okay and you can call me anything you want but Isabella. Ugh, I hate that name." Bella said.

"Okay." Jazzy said.

All of them sat and talked about everything that has happened in their lives. Suddenly Bella gets vision.

_**Bella's vision:**_

_**Bella gets a vision about Jasper's dogs that are on his ranch were trying to find a way out of the house. She also saw that his dogs and her dogs fall for each other.**_

_**End of Bella's vision.**_

Bella looks at Jasper and Peter and says "Your dogs are trying to find a way out of the house to use the rest room and to find you both. I also saw that our *points to herself and to Jasper* will fall for each other once they met each other."

Peter stood up and said "I will go and get the dogs." Then he looks at Bella and asks "Can we stay the night tonight?"

"Sure, you guys can." Bella said.

Both Peter and Jasper nodded their heads and Peter ran out of the house and towards the Whitlock ranch to get Seth and Star.

**Peter's P.O.V**

I thought I would be a great idea to let Jasper and Bella get to know each other so when Bella told us that Seth and Star need to use the rest room. I stood up and said/asked 'that if we can stay the night with her and that I will go get the dogs' she said 'of course we can stay the night here at her ranch' then after that I ran out of the house and to the Whitlock ranch to get the dogs.

Once I got to the house on the Whitlock house I walked inside and saw that Seth and Star were sitting by the front door waiting to go outside. I left the door open so they can. I walked to the bar and poured myself a drink and wait for a while so that Jasper and Bella can get to know each other better, before I head back over to her house with Seth and Star.

I turned on the television and watched a mini marathon of a Maury. After a while I looked at the clock and shut off the television and stood up.

_**~3 hours later~**_

_****Still** Peter's P.O.V**_

Star, Seth and I got into my truck and drove over to Bella's ranch. Once we got there Seth and Star jumped out of the truck and saw Jamie and Jasmine running around. So Star and Seth went and played with them until it was time to go inside.

I walked inside the house and saw that Bella and Jasper making out on the couch so I cleared my throat and they pulled apart and looked over at me. I smiled and they smiled back.

"Have you guys been making out since I left?" I asked.

"No, just the last 15 minutes is all." Jasper told me.

I nodded my head and sat down in one of the chairs. When all 4 dogs ran inside and hid under the couch. I looked over at Bella and Jasper as they stood up. I also stood up and we all walked over to the door and looked out.

Bella stepped outside the house and looked around the grounds then turned toward Jasper and I and said "I don't see anything. I don't know what got the dogs so scared."

"We will find out." Jasper said.

I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"Okay, well let's go hunting. I know that you guys need to as do I." Bella said with a smile.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After the 4 dogs ran back into the house, me, Jasper and Peter walked outside to see what got the dogs so scared. But I saw nothing, I know that we will find out what got the dogs so scared. I turned towards the guys and said 'let's go hunting. I know that you guys need to as do I' so we all ran out of the house after we shut the door.

We started to go hunting for criminals and druggies. It took us a few hours of hunting we were full and were headed back. I heard something so I took off with the guys behind me. We found a girl getting attacked and was getting ready to get raped.

"Someone, please help me." Charlotte screamed.

I looked over at the guys and saw that Peter was looking at this girl with a look that Jasper looks at me with. I looked over at Jasper and saw that he saw the same thing. I sighed and walked over to the girl and the guy. I snapped the guy's neck and looked at the girl.

"You see these guys over there?" I said.

Charlotte nods her head.

"Go over there to them and I will take care of the body." I said and the girl walked over to Jasper and Peter.

I heard Peter and Jasper said "Don't watch."

The girl turned away from me and into Peter's chest and I drank the guy who was going to rape this girl.

_**What will happen?**_

_**Who is this Charlotte girl?**_

_**Is she and Peter mates?**_

_**Stay tuned in to find out.**_

_I will be making up to chapter 15 then I will be working on a new story_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A Love Story – Jasper and Bella Chapter 7 **

**Bella's P.O.V**

The girl turned away from me and into Peter's chest and I drank the guy who was going to rape this girl. I turned away from the body after I burnt it and through it into the trash. I walked over to Jasper, Pete and the girl.

Once I got over to them I put my hand on the girl's shoulder. She jumped and Peter chuckled and said "Turn around and look at Bella."

Charlotte turned and looked at me and I looked at her and said "What is your name?"

"My name is Charlotte. Who are you three?" Charlotte asked.

"These guys are Peter and Jasper Whitlock." I said as I nodded to them.

"And who are you?" Charlotte asked.

"My name is Isabella. But call me Bella only. If you call me Isabella you are going to wish you hadn't called me that. Let's go." I said.

"Where are we going?" Charlotte asked.

I looked at Peter and said "Tell her then let's go."

Peter nodded his head at me and looked at Charlotte. He said "We are going to her ranch."

**Charlotte's P.O.V**

My name is Charlotte. I am going to a ranch with these 3 who saved me from getting raped. I looked at the guy with honey blonde hair and noticed that he has a lot of scars. I didn't say anything 'cause I don't want to die if I say the wrong thing.

We all walked to Bella's ranch. It took us 35 minutes, I noticed 3 trucks in the drive way when we got to her ranch. I looked at the ranch in awe and I saw that there was 4 dogs sitting on the porch waiting for us to walk up to the steps.

I noticed Bella looking at me so I turned and looked at her and said "Yes, what is it?"

"If you're going to be with us you are going to have to know who and what we are." Bella said.

"What do you mean, by what you are?" I asked curiously.

"You will find out soon." Peter said.

I followed them inside confused about what they mean. Once we were inside the house. I saw that it was so beautiful. Bella pointed to a chair for me to sit down so I did.

"I will be right back I have to make a phone call." Bella said and I noticed that the boys nodded their heads and she walked away.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After I walked away from the living room and I picked up that phone and called Aro.

_Start phone call between Aro and Bella:_

"_Hello?" Aro answered the phone._

"_Hello, Aro." Bella said._

"_What do I own for this call, Isabella?" Aro said._

_Bella only lets him, Caius and Marcus get away with calling her 'Isabella' even though she wants to kill them for it._

"_Look Aro, I found this girl getting abused and almost raped." Bella said._

"_Go on." Aro said._

"_I know you don't like it that I or Jasper turn humans into vampires. But I ask you for your permission to turn this girl into a vampire." Bella said._

"_You may as long as you and your mate and your mated brother keep an eye out for her. Isabella you know that newborns will and can expose us to the human world." Aro said._

"_I know that Aro. I will and so with the guys, we 3 will keep an eye out for her. I also know that she is Peter's true mate and that she is a virgin." Bella said._

"_Go ahead and change her, but if she is out of control she will be killed." Aro said then hung up._

_End of phone call between Aro and Bella._

I smiled and put the phone down and walked into the living room where my Jazzy, Peter and Charlotte are. Once I walked into the living room, Jasper walked over to me and I whispered so low that Charlotte can't hear 'I called Aro.'

"What did he say?" Jasper asked me.

"He said that we can turn her into a vampire and that she is his mate *nods to Peter*." I said.

"Okay, should we tell her first?" Jasper asked.

"Let's talk to Peter first then go from there." I said.

Jasper nodded his head and looked over at Peter and Charlotte.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Charlotte was sitting on the chair that Bella pointed to and was playing with one of Bella's huskies and she was letting her do it.

Peter looked up and saw Jasper and Bella standing together talking then he looked over a Charlotte then got up and walked over to Jasper and Bella.

Once he got out to Bella and Jasper, he asked "What?"

"Aro gave us his permission to turn her into a vampire if she wants to after she know what we are." Jasper said.

Peter nodded his head then said "Let's tell her what we are and then ask her if she wants to be turned."

Both Jasper and Bella agreed to talk to Charlotte and see what she wants to do.

_**What will happen?**_

_**Will Charlotte want to become a vampire?**_

_**Your reviews are volved a lot.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A Love Story – Jasper and Bella Chapter 8**

Both Jasper and Bella agreed to talk to Charlotte and see what she wants to do.

Once Peter, Jasper and Bella walk over to Charlotte. Bella waves off Jasmine so she can go lay down. Charlotte looks at Jasper, Peter and Bella curious and says "What?"

"Once we tell you what we are. We will ask you something and if you say no then you have to promise us you will not tell anyone." Peter said.

"I promise. Okay what are you guys? I know you 3 aren't human." Charlotte said.

All 3 of the of them took a huge breath and then Bella said "We are vampires."

Charlotte looked at them then started to back away. Bella, Jasper and Peter stayed where they are and watched her.

"We wouldn't hurt you." Peter said.

Charlotte nods her head and says "What did you want to ask me?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to become a vampire to be with us, more impotently to stay with Peter." Bella said.

"If I chose to stay human, what happens then?" Charlotte asked.

"You can't stay with us and I will have to erase you memories of you knowing that vampires are real." Bella said.

Charlotte nods her head then says "Can I have some time to think about this?"

"Yes, you have a month to decide." Jasper, Bella and Peter said.

"Why only a month?" Charlotte asked.

"Because that is all that a person needs to think about this." Peter said.

Charlotte nods her head and then walks outside.

"Charlotte?" Bella called after her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms." Bella said.

**Charlotte's P.O.V**

After they told me what there are and asked if I wanted to become a vampire. I walked outside and Bella called after me and said that I can sleep in a guest room. I nodded my head and walked back inside and asked "Where is the guest room?"

"Up the stairs to the left first door." Bella told me.

I walked upstairs and into the guest bed room. Once I was in the room I looked and saw that it was beautifully made with blue and black. I noticed that there was a bathroom in here. I also saw a closet so I walked over to it and opened to the door and saw all of the clothes were in there. They were all very beautiful and they looked like they cost a lot of money.

I noticed that the all cowgirl/cowboy clothing. I turned and saw that Bella was standing right there in the door way.

"Are you always this nosey?" she asked me.

"No, I am not. But I have no other clothes so I thought once I looked at the clothes I would ask you if I can borrow some until I can buy some new clothes for myself." I said.

"You can have these clothes but only if you become a vampire. That way you can always stay with us. I also wanted to talk to you about something without the guys listening to us." Bella said then walked into the room.

I shut the door and looked at her. I asked "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I know that you are my mated brother's true mate." Bella said.

"What is a mate?" I asked.

"A mate is someone who is like your other half." Bella said.

"And how do you know this?" I said forgetting that she is a vampire.

"I am over a 100 years old. I know that I don't look a day of 21 years old. I also have a power of knew who mates who." Bella said.

"I see." I said.

We talked about being vampires and what mates are and everything. I noticed that the time was 2:30 in the morning. I saw Bella stand up and said 'get some sleep, Charlotte.' Then she walked out of the room and I showered and went to bed.

**No-one's P.O.V**

_**~In the living room~**_

Bella was sitting on the couch when Jasper and Peter walked in from hunting. They saw her sitting there and walked over to her.

"What is wrong, baby?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing, just waiting for you both to come back." Bella said.

"How is Charlotte?" Peter asked.

"She is fine, she just went to bed. You want talk to her in the morning, Pete." Bella said.

"Okay." Peter said.

_**~Next day~**_

Charlotte wakes up and gets dressed and walked down the stairs and saw that Jasper and Peter are sitting in the living room. She walked over to them and said "Morning, were is Bella?"

"She is making you some breakfast." Jasper said.

"Where is the kitchen?" Charlotte asked.

Peter points to the door and says "Throw there."

_**~In the kitchen~**_

Charlotte walks into the kitchen and saw that Bella was cooking all kinds of food even though Bella hasn't cooked in over a 100 years or so.

Bella looked up and saw Charlotte and said "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Charlotte said.

"Sit down and chow down." Bella said as she finished up not breathing the nasty food that humans like.

Charlotte sat down and started to eat everything that was make. Once she was done, she picked up all the plates and put them in the dishwasher and started it.

_**~In the living room~**_

Jasper has the front door open airing out the house from the food smell since is stinks to him, Peter and Bella.

Charlotte walked into the living room and sat down in the chair she sat in last night and said "What are you guys going to do today?"

"I am going to teach you what to do, like chores and all." Bella said.

"Okay." Charlotte said.

Both Bella and Charlotte walk out of the house and into the barn. So Bella shows Charlotte how to feed the animals and all. After a few hours all that chores were done and both Bella and Charlotte walked back into the house. They saw that Jasper and Peter watching Maury and Cheaters.

Bella walked over and shut off the television and looked at Jasper and Peter then growled at them "Clean this mess up, NOW."

Both Jasper and Peter cleaned up the mess fast. Then Jasper spook up "Bells, calm down and let go out for a while."

Bella agreed to that since they haven't spent any time together since they saved Charlotte from being abused and raped.

_**What will happen between Jasper and Bella/Peter and Charlotte?**_

_**What will Charlotte's answer be?**_

_**Stay tuned in to find out.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A Love Story – Jasper and Bella Chapter 9**

Bella agreed to that since they haven't spent any time together since they saved Charlotte from being abused and raped. Both Jasper and Bella went to a waterfall and sat down.

Bella looks at Jasper and smiles at him and says "What would you like to do, Jazzy?"

Before Jasper can answer her, when the Cullens walk through the waterfall. Bella looks up and sees them.

Rosalie says "This is a beautiful place."

"Yes, it is." Esme agreed. Neither of them saw Bella and Jasper.

"We should call this place ours." Rosalie said.

Bella and Jasper look at each other then Bella steps out of the tree line and growls at them. Jasper follows her but looks dangerously but doesn't growl.

Carlisle looks towards the growl and saw Bella and Jasper.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bella growled out.

"We are looking at this beautiful waterfall." Esme said.

"And we are making it ours." Rosalie said.

Bella and Jasper look at each other and then laugh dangerously and evilly.

"I don't think so you, blonde bitch." Bella said.

"And why not?" Carlisle and Emmett asked.

"Because this is OUR place." Jasper said.

"Who's?" Rosalie asked confused.

Bella walks around the Cullens then stopped and growled out "This is mine and Jasper's waterfall."

"How can you claim a waterfall?" Carlisle asked.

"I can claim this waterfall, because this waterfall is on my property." Bella said.

"How can you tell?" Emmett asked.

"Look at this." Jasper said then points to a piece of paper.

"Can I see that?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper hands it over to him and watches him.

Carlisle looks at the paper.

_**The paper says "This waterfall is on Swan property and has been for over a thousand years."**_

Carlisle sighs then looks at his family.

"What does it say?" Esme asked.

"The paper said that this is on Swan property for over a thousand years and always will be." Carlisle said.

"So, if you want to hunt on this property, you CAN'T because the animals are mine and the Whitlock brothers." Bella said.

"Fine, let's go." Carlisle said.

"No, I want to stay at this waterfall." Rosalie said.

Bella looked at her and then made a wolf appear and she looks at Rosalie.

"Are you sure you want to stay at this waterfall, bitch?" Jasper asked.

The Cullens look at the wolf and then back at Bella and Jasper.

"No, we will leave. I hope someday we can become friends." Carlisle said with his friendly attitude.

Bella looks at Carlisle and then says "Hell No. I know all about each and every one of you that is left."

"Now, leave or die." Jasper said.

The Cullens left the waterfall.

_**~With the Cullens~**_

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"It appears that Bella hates everyone that isn't part of her circle." Carlisle said.

"Who is in her circle?" Rosalie and Esme asked.

"From what we have seen, there is Peter, Jasper, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix. I don't know about the rest of the Volturi." Carlisle said.

Just then Maria walks out of the trees and looks at the Cullens. She says "She has all of the Volturi on her side."

"Who are you?" Esme asked.

"I am Maria." She said.

"Okay, well nice to meet you." The Cullens said.

"Yes, yes nice to meet you too." Maria said.

_**~With Bella and Jasper~**_

Bella and Jasper are walking back to her house when Bella stops.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"I have a weird feeling." Bella said.

"What is this weird feeling?" Jasper asked.

Bella looks at Jasper then towards the woods and says "I don't understand how she can still be alive even after I used everything and did everything to kill her." Bella said.

"Who is 'her'?" Jasper asked.

Bella looks at Jasper and said "Maria."

Then both Bella and Jasper ran towards the woods. While they are running the called Peter and let him know what was going on.

Once they got to where the Cullens are. They saw Maria sitting there talking with the Cullens.

Maria looked up and saw Bella and Jasper standing there looking lethal and she smiles at them then says "Hello Majors Bella and Jasper. Nice of you to join us."

"How are you still alive, Maria?" Major Bella said with a dangerous growl.

"I have my ways." Maria said.

The Cullens look on with confusion. Both Bella and Jasper growls at Maria. Getting ready to kill her.

_**(((A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded a video in the last two days. I was working. but I will be uploading**_** tomorrow.)))**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A Love Story – Jasper and Bella Chapter 10**

The Cullens look on with confusion. Both Bella and Jasper growls at Maria. Getting ready to kill her. Both Bella and Jasper were leaning against a tree.

"How do you know them, Maria?" Carlisle asked.

"They both were in my army about 90 something years ago." Maria said.

Both Bella and Jasper growl at the Cullens and they say "It's none of your fucking business of how we know each other."

The Cullens jump slightly.

"Leave them alone, Bella and Jasper." Maria said.

"Fuck off, Maria." Bella said with a growl.

"Make me." Maria said.

Both Bella and Jasper looked at each other then ran at Maria killing her instantly then they look at the Cullens.

"Why did you do that?" Esme and Rosalie asked.

Bella looks at them and then Jasper and said "You tell them love."

Jasper nods and then looks over at the Cullens and said "IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS LIKE MY BELLA SAID."

"Well, sorry." Carlisle said.

"Leave or lose your lives." Bella said.

"And if we don't?" Emmett asked.

"Well, let's see. We will kill you very slow and everything then we will let the Volturi have you." Jasper said.

"And don't even think about calling that pothic(sp?) Denali coven." Bella said.

"And why not?" Carlisle asked.

"They are already dead." Both Bella and Jasper said.

"I see and the Volturi kings let that happen." Carlisle said.

"Duh." Bella said.

Jasper and Bella rolled their eyes and went to turn away. When Garrett walked out of the trees and over to them.

"Hey, Bells and Jazz." Garrett said.

"Hey, Garrett." Jasper and Bella said.

Garrett looks at the Cullens and said "I see you finally meet that animal diet coven."

"Yeah and they are weak as hell." Bella said like the Cullens went even there.

"Come on. Don't talk like we aren't even here." Rosalie said.

Garrett saw that Bella moved and that she was behind Rosalie. He said "You want to say that again, you blonde bitch?"

Before Rosalie can speak again she was killed in front of Emmett, Esme and Carlisle by Bella.

"Awe, Bells you took out all the fun in killing that blonde bitch." Garrett said.

Bella walks over to Jasper and says to Garrett "She was getting on my nerves."

"Concur(sp?) That a worrying, Cullens." Garrett, Jasper and Bella said.

"Don't mess with us. You won't like it." Jasper said.

Then Bella, Garrett and Jasper all ran off to her ranch leaving the Cullens standing there.

Esme looks at Carlisle and said "Three of our children are dead, what are we going to do?"

"There isn't anything we can do, Esme. All we can do is stay out of the way of Bella's and her friends' way or we will be killed." Carlisle said.

_**~With Garrett, Bella and Jasper, as they are running to Bella's ranch~**_

"Long time no see, Garrett." Jasper said.

"Yeah. What have you been doing?" Bella said.

"Nothing much, just this and that." Garrett said.

_**~When they get to Bella's Ranch~**_

Bella, Jasper and Garrett walk inside. Peter and Charlotte looked up and saw Bella, Garrett and Jasper.

"Hey, Pete." Garrett said.

"Hey, Garrett. What are you doing here?" Peter said.

"Nothing really, just ran into Bella and Jasper." Garrett said.

He saw Charlotte and walked over to her and said "Who are you, sug?"

"I…I'm Charlotte, who are you?" Charlotte asked.

"He's Garrett." Bella said.

"Charlotte have you decided yet?" Jasper asked.

"No, not yet. I still have a few weeks left to decide." Charlotte said.

"What are you deciding, sug?" Garrett asked.

"I have a month to decide if I want to stay here and become a vampire or stay human and leave here." Charlotte said.

Garrett nodded and sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Bella walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. Just to have Garrett take it from her.

Bella growls at Garrett "What the hell, Garrett?"

Garrett growls back and says "Nothin' I was just thirsty so I took your drink."

Bella rolled her eyes and poured herself another drink and shared it with Jasper.

_**~A month later~**_

Everyone is getting along with one another. Bella walked up to Charlotte and said "Come take a walk with me."

Charlotte nods and both she and Bella walk off. They got outside and Bella leans against the wall and looks at Charlotte.

"We need to have a talk, Charlotte." Bella said.

"About what?" Charlotte asked.

"I let you stay human for a month, now it is time for you to decide if you want to become a vampire or not." Bella said.

"I have a question before I choose." Charlotte said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Does it hurt becoming a vampire?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, it does but it is worth it in the end." Bella said.

"I have decided." Charlotte said.

Bella nods to get her to tell her want she wants.

"I want to stay human and stay with you guys." Charlotte said.

"Sorry, you can't stay with us since you are staying human." Bella said then turned away from Charlotte. She said "You can keep the clothes through, so pack up 'cause Peter is going to drive you somewhere."

Charlotte nodded and then walked inside and saw Peter, Jasper and Garrett looking at her. She looked down and walked passed them. Bella walked in and over to Peter.

"Peter she has decided to stay human so she can't stay with us. I am sorry, but maybe in time you and her will be together." Bella said and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Bella I know." Peter said and then walked off to drive Charlotte away.

Jasper and Garrett looks at Bella and said "I know that it is going to be hurt for him."

Bella nodded then got a vision

_Bella's vision:_

_Bella saw Charlotte getting turned into a vampire 3 years after Peter drops her off at a shelter and she runs off._

_**Image change**_

_They don't run into Charlotte for 4 years after she was changed. Bella sees Peter and Charlotte's reunited and they look happy then they come back to Bella's ranch._

_End of Bella's vision._

Bella looks confused and looks at Jasper.

"What, did you see, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I saw that 3 years after Peter drops Charlotte off at a shelter she gets changed into a vampire. Then she runs off from the shelter to look for this ranch and all of us. But we don't run into her until 4 years after she is changed." Bella said.

Jasper and Garrett nods. Just then Peter and Charlotte walk in.

Bella looks at Charlotte and Peter as they walk off.

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Stay tuned in to find out what happens next!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**A Love Story – Jasper and Bella Chapter 11**

Bella looks at Charlotte and Peter as they walk off.

_**~With Peter and Charlotte~**_

They both are in Peter's truck. Charlotte looks at Peter then out the window.

"What is it, Charlotte?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, I just wish I could stay with you guys is all." Charlotte said.

Peter said nothing and pulled up to the shelter and looks at Charlotte then said "Until we meet again."

Charlotte nods then gets out of the truck with herself and watches Peter drive off.

Charlotte sighed then walks into the shelter.

**Peter's P.O.V**

After I dropped off Charlotte I went back to Bella's ranch. Once I got there I parked and stayed in the truck thinking. After a while I got out and walked into the house and into the living room.

Bella got up and walked over to me and said 'come take a walk with me.' I nodded and followed her to the back yard. She sat down and so did I. Bella looked out at the woods then towards me.

I looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Peter, I know that is hard to let Charlotte go. It was for her own good. At least for 4 years." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw that Charlotte gets turned into a vampire in 4 years then we don't run into her again until 3 years after that." Bella said.

"So, in 7 years I will I mean we will get to be with her once again?" I asked.

"Yes. Until then please be somewhat happy. Not just for me but for Jasper, Garrett and for yourself." Bella said.

I nodded my head and then walked inside leaving Bella outside to think. Once I got back inside I saw Garrett get up. I asked "Where are you going, Garrett?"

"I have to go for a while." Garrett said.

"Where are you going through?" Jasper and I asked.

"I am going to keep an eye on Charlotte for the 7 years but I am going to keep my disants(sp?) from her." Garrett said.

I nod my head and watches him walk out. Just then Bella walked in and I saw a look on her face that told me that she saw the whole thing. I watched Bella as she walked towards me.

"It's fine. I already knew that he was going to do that." Bella said.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Before Garrett left I had a vision of him going to keep an eye on Charlotte to make sure she is okay. After he left I walked inside and over to Peter and I said "It's fine. I already knew that he was going to do that."

He nodded his head and then walked off. Jasper walked to me and kissed me. I kissed him back and then we both walked upstairs to our room.

Both Peter and Jasper moved in with me over a month ago and that I am happy to have my man with me and my brother in the same house. We walked into our room and I shut the door. I looked at Jasper and he looked at me.

"What do you want to do now, love?" I asked.

Jasper just smiled and walked over to me and attacked me with passionately kisses and started to undo my clothes.

_***I am going to skip the landme part sorry, so use your imagition(sp?)***_

_**~7 years later~**_

_**((((A/N: I know that I am skipping a lot, just bear with me okay?))))**_

**Charlotte's P.O.V**

It's been 7 years since I was turned into a vampire and that I have been looking for Bella, Peter, Garrett and Jasper. I was hunting when I came across a few scents so I followed them into the woods. Once I got there I saw familiar people.

I stayed in the shadows and watch the 4 of them.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Bella could tell that Charlotte was there in the woods with them but she didn't say anything. She turned and saw Charlotte's glowing red eyes then turned back before Garrett, Peter or Jasper saw that she turned for a moment.

"Have you caught anything scent of Charlotte yet?" The guys asked.

Bella just looked at them and said "I thought I caught Charlotte's scent but I was wrong."

Charlotte was watching them and was about to turn away.

"I will be right back, guys." Bella said.

The guys' nods and then Bella disappears and reappears in front of Charlotte. She jumped at the sight of Bella.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

"I came to get you, Charlotte. Peter misses you a lot and as do Garrett, Jasper and me." Bella said.

"Should I come back?" Charlotte asked.

"If you ask me then yes you should, but the chose is up to you. Charlotte just know that we all love you and we think of you as family. I always have. What I did to you 7 years ago was for your safety." Bella said then turns to walk back to the guys.

Charlotte looks at Bella and said "I will come back to the family, Bells."

Bella turns slightly and looks at her and said "Welcome home, Charlotte. Feel free to come and go as you please. Just remember that we are always family."

"I know and thanks Bella." Charlotte said.

_**~With the guys~**_

Bella and Charlotte walk out of the trees and Jasper sees them before Garrett and Peter. He doesn't say anything and wants them to figure it out for themselves.

"I have a weird feeling." Peter said.

"About what?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like we are being watched." Peter said.

"Why don't you guys just turn around and see for yourself." Jasper said.

Both Peter and Garrett turn around and saw Bella and Charlotte leaning against two tree watching them.

"How long have you girls been there?" Garrett asked.

"About 15 minutes before you figured out that we were watching you." Charlotte said.

Peter just smiled then flashed over to Charlotte and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, I am home now, Pete." Charlotte said as she hugged him back tightly.

Bella walked over to Jasper and Garrett and watched Charlotte and Peter. Suddenly Bella feels something is coming but doesn't say anything for now.

"Let's go home." Charlotte said.

They all agreed and walked back to the ranch.

_**(((*A/N: this will be the last chapter. I will start on the next story.*)))**_

After they all got the ranch Bella said 'I am going for a ride, who wants to come with?'

"I will come, love." Jasper said.

"I want to stay here, but have fun." Peter, Garrett and Charlotte said.

"Okay, oh Charlotte you and Peter are mates and you will be staying in his room since Garrett took the room you had stayed in before." Bella said.

Charlotte nods and her and the guys walk inside.

Bella and Jasper went to walk to the barn where the horses are and they got on their horses and went riding.

Years after they got Charlotte back they all lived happily and lovely forever. Bella and charlotte become sisters.

_**THE END!**_

_**I hope you liked this story. Sorry that it was only up to chapter 11.**_

_**The next story you should keep an eye out for is a Peter and Bella story then a Garrett and Bella story then a Paul and Bella story then another Caius and Bella story another story about Garrett/Bella, Peter/Bella, Paul/Bella and some Sam/Bella stories as well as Peter/Bella and Jasper/Bella stories.**_

_**Should I do some Aro/Bella stories?**_

_**It's up to you guys.**_


End file.
